Come Clean
by writeronthego
Summary: (note: Chapter Six is up!) After Dixie's death, JR rebels and Hayward (for Dixie's sake) tries to help him through her death.(think Jesse McCartney as JR and Zach Kady is Jamie)
1. Chapter One

Come Clean  
  
(c)2003 - meL  
  
Summary:  
  
After Dixie's death, JR rebels and Hayward (for Dixie's sake) tries to help him through her death.(think Jesse McCartney as JR and Zach Kady is Jamie)  
  
New Characters  
  
Shayne Rollins  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Mom..." JR wiped away a tear, and touched the top of her casket. "Why'd you leave me? Why'd you leave me and Tad?"  
  
A hand touched his shoulder, and JR jumped. He turned around to see Brooke standing behind him with Edmund by her side. Brooke engulfed JR with a hug, and she stroked his hair.  
  
"Let it out, JR," Brooke whispered. "It's okay to cry. We all miss Dixie."  
  
JR nodded, but seemed to sink back into his own little world, and walked away from the family and friends gathering inside the church. Brooke watched JR leave, and looked at Tad, who watched JR sit alone in the corner of the room Jamie watched his step brother, and then turned to his mom Brooke smiled, and Jamie walked towards JR. He sat next to him, and tried to smile, but couldnt bring himself to it.  
  
"I'm sorry, JR," Jamie said, trying to hold back his tears. "She was like a second mom to me."  
  
JR, put an arm around Jamie, and the two hugged, "Thanks, James."  
  
Jamie smiled, and patted his brother's shoulder. He got up to go see his mom and Edmund, and his dad. Family and friends kept filing into the already packed church. JR just stared ahead, not acknowledging anyone or anything around him. A few people stopped to say their condolences, but otherwise no one really said much to the grieving boy.  
  
After the service, everyone went back to the Chandler Mansion to visit with eachother. JR sat on the front porch with his headphones, and stared off into space. He felt a slight heavy weight on his lap, and when he opened his eyes he saw his little sister, Colby.  
  
"JR... is Dixie sick?" Colby asked, eyes looking confused.  
  
"No, Colby, but she was. Now she's up in heaven," JR replied, giving Colby a hug, trying to contain his tears.  
  
"She's not coming back?"  
  
"No, sweetie," JR said, and Colby gave him another quick hug.  
  
"I love you JR," Colby skipped back inside, completely unaware that Dixie really was never coming back to Pine Valley.  
  
"Love you too," JR whispered.  
  
"Hey, J," Shayne Rollins, a friend of JR's said, rubbing his nose, and cocking a slight smile. He leaned against the stairs railing, and JR turned off his CD player.  
  
"Shayne. Hey. What's up?" JR asked, trying to be as normal as possible.  
  
"Uh, I heard about your mom, and... so I thought I'd come over... and see if you... wanted to get out of here before they start reliving memories or David Hayward crashes the party," Shayne chuckled, and then looked at JR. "So how bout it? Go find Sweeney?"  
  
~~  
  
On the next All My Children...  
  
"Dixie hasn't been dead for more than 24 hours and you're already getting high?" David Hayward came into view, shoving past Shayne and Sweeney.  
  
"What I do... with my life... is none of your business, Doc!" JR yelled, taking deep breaths.  
  
"What do we got?" Jake asked the paramedics who was wheeling in a teenager, with David lurking close behind. "Hayward?"  
  
"Sixteen year old male," the paramedics responded, handing a wallet to Jake.  
  
"JR?" Jake looked at the unconcious teen unbelieving.  
  
~~  
  
Note: So obviously Edmund and Brooke are still together, but "Maureen" hasn't come into the picture yet. Nobody even has thought about Maureen/Maria, so forget about the whole story line. I know Hayward is going to be umm... a little nicer than he usually is, but than again this is fan fiction and this is how I like it! lol, altho I LOVE the bickering between JR and Hayward. Oh yeah by the way... Jake is still in this with Mia. 


	2. Chapter Two

Come Clean  
  
(c)2003 - meL  
  
Summary:  
  
After Dixie's death, JR rebels and Hayward (for Dixie's sake) tries to help him through her death.(think Jesse McCartney as JR and Zach Kady is Jamie)  
  
New Characters  
  
Shayne Rollins  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Shayne pulled out a twenty dollar bill, and slipped in to Sweeney across the table. More and more customers were filing into the diner, so the boys agreed to go for a walk. Outside the diner, none of the boys noticed Hayward watching from behind. Turning the corner into a deserted alleyway, JR grabbed the small white tablet from Sweeney, and popped it into his mouth.  
  
"Dixie hasn't been dead for more than 24 hours and you're already getting high?" David Hayward came into view, shoving past Shayne and Sweeney. Hayward grabbed for JR's shirt, but JR shoved Hayward off.  
  
"Leave me the hell alone, Doc!" JR grumbled, and pushed David away, the ecstasy already beginning to kick in.  
  
"Are you trying to ruin your life!?" David still went to grab for his shirt again.  
  
"What I do... with my life... is none of your business, Doc!" JR yelled, taking deep breaths.  
  
JR took a deep breath, and when David wouldnt let go of his sweatshirt, JR threw a punch at him. Completely missing by a mile, and collapsing into unconciousness.  
  
~~  
  
Jake Martin rushed to the ambulance enterance, and watched the paramedics.   
  
"What do we got?" Jake asked the paramedics who was wheeling in a teenager, with David lurking close behind. "Hayward?"  
  
"Sixteen year old male," the paramedics responded, handing a wallet to Jake.  
  
"JR?" Jake looked at the unconcious teen unbelieving.  
  
~~  
  
Tad and Adam paced the cold, hard floor, as Liza looked on at the two, crossing eachothers paths every once and a while to exchange, surprisingly, worried glances. The one true time neither of them had faught. David sat alone in a corner waiting for news.  
  
Jake entered the family waiting room, and Liza and David stood, while Tad and Adam finally stopped pacing.  
  
"How is he, Jake?" Liza asked, even before anyone could think of what to say.  
  
"We wont know until he wakes up which should be soon. He may be a little out of it. David said that him and some friends were taking something, and when JR went after David he collapsed," Jake said, giving David a sympathetic look.  
  
"You found him?" Adam snarled, angrily.  
  
And then, Liza's heart began to race as Tad walked straight to David's face. For a second everyone thought Tad would hit him, but he stuck out his hand to shake David's.  
  
~~  
  
JR's eyes fluttered, opening slightly to a bright room. The walls seemed endlessly white, like they werent even there, and there wasnt a ceiling above his head. Sitting up, JR took a look around. He didn't even recognize it as the hospital, probably because it wasnt. A shadowy figure appeared infront of him, and as it got closer he realized it was Dixie.  
  
"Mom?" JR blinked back tears, disbelieving, "Is...is that really you?"  
  
Dixie smiled, and kissed JR's head, "JR you need to go home now."  
  
"What?" JR asked, obviously confused.  
  
Dixie smiled again, and this time her voice changed lower, "You need to come home, JR."  
  
JR's eyes fluttered open to a mass blur of heads. He saw Liza, Tad, Jake, and Adam. Oh god, his father.  
  
"Hey, kiddo," Tad smiled, and Adam sighed.  
  
"Now that you're awake you can tell us what the hell happened," Adam rumbled furiously.  
  
~~  
  
On the next All My Children...  
  
JR looked stunned at his dad, and Liza stepped between Adam and the hospital bed, "Why dont we go get a coffee, Adam, and let JR, Jake, and Tad talk?"  
  
"Tad, I'm serious, I saw mom," JR whispered.  
  
"I'm not on drugs!" JR yelled.  
  
Jake looked at Tad, who whispered back, "I think JR has a problem."  
  
"And this isn't your problem any more, Tad! Dixie's gone! This is all Adam's problem!" Jake quietly scorned Tad.  
  
~~  
  
Yeah I've noticed these are getting shorter, I'll try to make them longer I promise!  
  
meL* 


	3. Chapter Three

Come Clean  
  
(c)2003 - meL  
  
Summary:  
  
After Dixie's death, JR rebels and Hayward (for Dixie's sake) tries to help him through her death.(think Jesse McCartney as JR and Zach Kady is Jamie)  
  
New Characters  
  
Shayne Rollins  
  
Chapter Three  
  
JR looked stunned at his dad, and Liza stepped between Adam and the hospital bed, "Why dont we go get a coffee, Adam, and let JR, Jake, and Tad talk?"  
  
"But..." Adam began, but Liza gently pushed him towards the door.  
  
"JR, what happened?" Tad asked, taking a seat next to JR's bed.  
  
"I... dont remember," JR looked down, as if he was hiding a secret. "Tad... I know this will sound crazy, but I... saw mom."  
  
"JR, are you sure you didnt hit your head on something?" Tad asked looking at JR and then Jake.  
  
"Tad, I'm serious, I saw mom," JR whispered, tears filling up in his eyes. Tad stood up, and went to the door. He let Adam and Liza have their time with him. Jake followed him into the hall. Tad leaned against the way, rubbing his eyes, and sighing deeply.  
  
Jake looked at Tad, who whispered back, "I think JR has a problem."  
  
"No... when did you realize that?" Tad remarked sarcastically. "And what a perfect time for him to have this problem, so close after Dixie's death."  
  
"Tad, you dont need to take care of this. Let Adam handle JR, and you grieve," Jake said sypathetically.  
  
"Jake, JR is my son too. He's family. You dont back away from family, especially not when he needs me the most."  
  
"And this isn't your problem any more, Tad! Dixie's gone! This is all Adam's problem!" Jake quietly scorned Tad.  
  
"I cant believe you just called JR a problem. He has a problem, he is not one!" Tad raised for his voice, for the first time that day. Grabbing his coat from the chair next to the door, he walked back down to the family waiting room.  
  
~~  
  
"JR, just tell us what you were on and we'll get this taken care of," Adam probed.  
  
"Taken care of..." Liza whispered under her breath. "Adam--"  
  
"It was that Stevey kid wasn't it?"   
  
"Dad, Sweeney, and no."  
  
"Adam, maybe we should talk--"  
  
"Then who gave you the drugs? JR, dont lie to me!"  
  
"Dad, I'm not on drugs."  
  
"Dont, lie to me, Junior!" Adam yelled.  
  
"I'm not on drugs!" JR yelled back.  
  
"Stop it! Both of you!" Liza snapped. "JR you need to be more responsible and you need to start talking to your father about what you did." Adam looked smugly at JR, like a little kid who got his way first. Then, "And Adam. Don't be such a jerk. You love JR, so talk it out quietly. When I come back in this room in ten minutes I want you two to be talking about what's been going on. Got it?"  
  
Liza left the room, and JR looked at Adam, "So who's the boss in this family?"  
  
Instead of getting angry over the comment, Adam smiled, and ruffled JR's hair like old times.  
  
~~  
  
Tad gently touched Dixie's head stone, laying a white rose across the top of it.  
  
"Dix. I need you here. JR needs you here. We all need you here. JR misses you so much, it's hurting to watch him walk around looking like he's in his own little world. He's hurting and needing his mother. I need you to help me with this." The cold wind blew across the cemetary, and Tad shivered, pulling his coat closer to him. Then it hit him. He had a sudden idea.  
  
~~  
  
On the next All My Children...  
  
"I know we've never been friends, but you and JR once were. And he needs your help," Tad spoke fast before David could say anything.  
  
"Tad asked you to talk to me?" JR asked David stunned. David nodded. "Guess he really does need some sleep."  
  
"If you dont want my help--"  
  
JR interrupted David, "I dont want a lying scum bag of a cheat helping me out! I dont need help, so bug out, Hayward!"  
  
"She loved you, JR," Hayward said gently.  
  
"If she loved me then why did she leave me?" JR cried, and Hayward pulled the crying teen to give him a half hug.  
  
~~  
  
A/N: thanks for all (the two) great reviews.. at least I know 2 people are reading this! :-)  
  
meL* 


	4. Chapter Four

Come Clean  
  
(c)2003 - meL  
  
Summary:  
  
After Dixie's death, JR rebels and Hayward (for Dixie's sake) tries to help him through her death.(think Jesse McCartney as JR and Zach Kady is Jamie)  
  
New Characters  
  
Shayne Rollins  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Listen to me. Just meet me at the PV Inn. I dont care, just meet me there in 10 minutes," Tad scolded into his cell phone, and clicked it shut. Heading towards the Pine Valley Inn, he saw people outside with their kids. Tad's head immediately went to JR, who was sitting inside his room, looking out the window. And Jamie, who was going on like nothing had happened. Those were the ways that his sons coped, and he knew it was because of him.  
  
He sat in the resturaunt at the PV Inn, and told the bar tender to give him anything strong. Five minutes later, David Hayward walked into the room.  
  
"Dont look so smug, Hayward," Tad gritted his teeth.  
  
"Is there a problem, Dr. Hayward?" the bartender asked as he set down Tad's drink.  
  
"No. No problem," David replied. "I'll have a coffee. So what is it that you wanted, Tad?"  
  
"Help."  
  
"Well your whole family obviously needs that."  
  
"Hayward, shove it will ya? I know we've never been friends, but you and JR once were. And he needs your help," Tad spoke fast before David could say anything.  
  
David looked at Tad, and then around the room, "Seriously, Tad, you've got to be pulling a prank on me."  
  
"You know. You claimed to have cared about Dixie. And once you cared for JR."  
  
David nodded his head, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Talk to him. I cant get through to him. Maybe you can."  
  
"And what makes you so sure he will even talk to me? You have to remember, we never liked eachother."  
  
Tad sighed, "I just hope he will."  
  
~~  
  
Tad knocked lightly on JR's door. He sat on the windowsill, with his head phones on, overlooking the back of the Martin House. JR looked up from his CD player, and at Liza.  
  
"You have a visitor, JR," Tad said and let David in.  
  
"Tad, you have to be kidding--" Tad raised his hand up to stop JR.  
  
"Just hear him out, okay?" Tad said quietly, and left.  
  
"That guy needs sleep," David chuckled lightly.  
  
"Why dont you shut the hell up," JR roared, his blood pressure rising.  
  
"You know, this is Tad's idea. So complain to him, he asked me to talk to you."  
  
"Tad asked you to talk to me?" JR asked David stunned. David nodded. "Guess he really does need some sleep. You know what? Why dont you get lost? I'm fine. Your fine. Tad's fine. We're all fine.. without you."  
  
"If you dont want my help--"  
  
JR interrupted David, "I dont want a lying scum bag of a cheat helping me out! I dont need help, so bug out, Hayward!"  
  
"Okay, if that's what you want, JR," David said more quietly and left the room, shutting the door.  
  
"That's exactly what I want! Everyone to leave me the hell alone!" JR yelled, and threw a picture frame at his door. Angry enough already, JR climbed out of his room, and ran towards the docks.  
  
~~  
  
JR noticed a dark shadow sitting on the bench. The closer he got the more he recognized the person. Hayward.  
  
"Great, the one place I can be alone, and someones here," JR said and turned around to walk the other way.   
  
"JR, stop being such a baby," David challenged, and JR stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Quit being such a dumbass. Go home to your family. They care about you."  
  
JR scoffed, "Yeah, and pigs fly, and Mother Teresa isnt dead."  
  
"I'm serious, JR."  
  
"Yeah, and my mom was serious about loving me, and that she'd never leave me."  
  
"She loved you, JR," Hayward said gently.  
  
"If she loved me then why did she leave me?" JR cried, and Hayward pulled the crying teen to give him a half hug.  
  
~~  
  
On the next All My Children...  
  
Sweeney grabbed the glass bottle marked '7/7' and handed it to JR, "Man, dont be such a wuss."  
  
"Do you really think drinking will help you cope? Do you really think doing this to your body will help you get over Dixie?" David yelled angrily at JR.  
  
"Do you think playing father to her low life son will make it any less hurtful to wake up in the morning for yourself!?" JR challenged back.  
  
"I want you to stop talking to Hayward, and come live with me, son," Adam said.  
  
"What if I dont want to?" JR crossed his arms.  
  
"It's not an option, Junior." 


	5. Chapter Five

Come Clean  
  
(c)2003 - meL  
  
Summary:  
  
After Dixie's death, JR rebels and Hayward (for Dixie's sake) tries to help him through her death.(think Jesse McCartney as JR and Zach Kady is Jamie)  
  
New Characters  
  
Shayne Rollins  
  
Chapter Five  
  
David took an emotionally upset JR home. To Tad's house, and slowly drove back home. All he could think about was Dixie leaving the poor kid behind. With Adam. Slipping into a booth at the diner he picked up a plastic menu to order from. The waitress took his order, and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
Sweeney grabbed the glass bottle marked '7/7' and handed it to JR, "Man, dont be such a wuss."  
  
JR eyed the glass bottle filled with the alcoholic beverage. Sweeney unscrewed the top and took a swig of the liquid, handing it back to JR.  
  
"Come on man," Sweeney smiled, raising his eyebrows. "That little heart to heart with Hayward getting to ya?"  
  
"No," JR replied quite too quickly.  
  
"Then what's your problem, man?" Sweeney asked, taking another drink from the bottle.  
  
JR hesitated for a few seconds before reaching for the bottle and taking a long drink from the glass bottle.  
  
David saw Sweeney and JR standing outside. Suspicious, David paid for his dinner, and walked towards the two boys.  
  
"Do you really think drinking will help you cope? Do you really think doing this to your body will help you get over Dixie?" David yelled angrily at JR, walking behind him. JR spinning around to face David.  
  
"Do you think playing father to her low life son will make it any less hurtful to wake up in the morning for yourself!?" JR challenged back.  
  
"JR stop it," David rumbled harshly. "Come on, I'll take you home."  
  
"Leave me the hell alone! God Hayward get out of here!"  
  
"Lets go Junior. Before I call Adam and Tad!"  
  
"Hayward, why dont you get lost?"  
  
"Why dont you get lost you little weasel!" David shoved Sweeney away from him and JR. "Lets go. Now."  
  
Once again, David took JR home and made sure Tad kept him there this time. The usual lecture, an hour later, and a few asprin, JR was sound asleep in bed. With a growing hangover for the morning.  
  
"I want you to stop talking to Hayward, and come live with me, son," Adam said.  
  
"What!?" JR yelled, stunned. The three men, JR, Adam, and Tad stood in the family room of the Martin house.  
  
"You heard me Junior. I'd like, no you are going to stay with me. Obviously you need more supervision than Tad can give you."  
  
"Adam--"  
  
"What if I dont want to?" JR crossed his arms.  
  
"It's not an option, Junior."   
  
"It sure as hell better be an option! I'm not living with you! I'm perfectly fine with Tad! Tell him." JR looked to Tad for a little support, but all Tad could do was turn his head away. "Tad? Right? I am better off with you."  
  
"JR maybe it's better if you stay with Adam for a while. Jamie is going to spend some time with Brooke. You could use this to bond with--"  
  
"With who? The psycho maniac Adam Chandler married or the maniac himself?" JR protested. "No way. I'd rather live with Hayward than at the Chandler Mansion!"  
  
On the next All My Children...  
  
"Hayward I swear if you go near my son I will give you a hurt you wished you'd never woke up that morning," Adam sneered, and walked away.  
  
"You wanted me to help him, Tad. Now you're telling me to leave him alone? Everyone in this family is so messed up no wonder Dixie had the nerve to walk away from you and no wonder JR is going crazy with the loony toons."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Hey! I woohoo! updated! i saw the summerland previews on the WB so it inspired me to update! wow! hope ya liked it! please REVIEW! or send me suggestions at the email address in my profile! 


	6. Chapter Six

Come Clean  
  
(c)2003 - meL  
  
Summary:  
  
After Dixie's death, JR rebels and Hayward (for Dixie's sake) tries to help him through her death.(think Jesse McCartney as JR and Zach Kady is Jamie)  
  
New Characters  
  
Shayne Rollins  
  
Chapter Six  
  
JR closed his eyes, remembering better times with his mother and Tad. He jolted from his deep thought at the sound of tapping on the window. He pulled back the curtain and opened the window. Sweeney climbed through with Shayne behind him.  
  
"Thought we'd come give you a break from your jail cell," Sweeney grinned. "Wanna come down to the lake with us? Checked it out, no one you know down there."  
  
JR smiled, and followed the two out the window.

* * *

Shayne pulled a bottle from his pocket, unscrewed the cap, and took a long swig of the light brown liquid. Licking his lips he passed the bottle to Sweeney, who also took a long swig of the alcohol. Sweeney pushed it towards JR, and he just shook his head.  
  
Sweeney grabbed the glass bottle marked '7/7' and handed it to JR, "Man, dont be such a wuss."  
  
"I'm not a wuss, Sweeney, I just don't feel like drinking." JR shoved the bottle towards Shayne.  
  
"Come on. Kick back. Take a sip," Shayne smiled, nudging the bottle back towards JR.  
  
JR sighed, and unscrewed the cap, and put the bottle to his lips, tilting his head back, and taking a large gulp.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" David yelled at JR, knocking the bottle to the ground.  
  
"Does this guy stalk you or something JR?" Sweeney laughed at Shayne's comment.  
  
"Get the hell out of here before I call the cops on you two!" David didn't have to say it twice. Sweeney and Shayne we're already half way out of the park as soon as he said cops. "Do you really think drinking will help you cope? Do you really think doing this to your body will help you get over Dixie?"   
  
"Do you think playing father to her low life son will make it any less hurtful to wake up in the morning for yourself!?" JR challenged back.  
  
"David, I promise you if you say another word I'll have you arrested for harrassment," Adam said angrily, putting a hand on JR's shoulder.

* * *

"I can fight my own battles!" JR yelled angrily at Adam. Adam was pacing the floor at the Chandler Mansion. "It's not like I need you, or Tad, or David to fight my battles for me!"  
  
Adam stopped pacing, and looked JR in the eye, "I want you to stop talking to Hayward, and come live with me, son."  
  
"I like living with Tad and Jamie. They're my family too, dad!"   
  
"But I would rather you stay in a more stable environment."  
  
"What if I dont want to?" JR crossed his arms.  
  
"It's not an option, Junior."

* * *

On the next All My Children...  
  
"Tad, JR's missing," Liza crossed her arms, glaring at Adam.  
  
"What the hell did you say to him, Chandler?" Tad growled lowly.  
  
"I don't want to stay with my dad. I can't risk losing my sanity in that house, Tad."  
  
"I understand.. but, JR maybe it's best if you saw your dad more often," Tad swallowed hard, and looked up at JR.  
  
"You are my dad."

* * *

Sorry this took so long.. a long school year and a loooong summer.. I'll be updating more often! please please review! so i can get some more ideas and some motivation! thanks!  
  
meL 


End file.
